


Folhas Vermelhas Contra o Céu Azul

by LanZhanha



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: +18, BL, Conteúdo Adulto, Gay, Gay Couple, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, Homossexual, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, R18, WangXian, the untamed - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZhanha/pseuds/LanZhanha
Summary: "Reescrevendo" a história de Wei WuXian e Lan WangJi, como se eles tivessem entendido e confessado os sentimentos mais novos.O quanto isso poderia mudar o futuro dos dois?
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, Wei wuxian / lan wangji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Visitante do Píer Lótus

Eram quase 9h da manhã, o sol estava em seu curso natural, subindo com toda a sua glória, e os garotos conversavam e sorriam fazendo piadas enquanto voltavam ao Píer Lótus para começarem os treinamentos do dia.

Eles tinham ido caçar ghouls aquáticos numa região próxima, e voltavam da missão concluída com sucesso. Traziam consigo melões que os moradores locais deram de agradecimento ao trabalho feito, e eles já podiam até ver os portões da área da seita YunmengJiang.

Sentindo o calor do sol na pele, molhados e com os cabelos um pouco desalinhados, eles soltava intensas gargalhadas sempre que os amigos falavam do mais jovem do grupo, e da forma como ele se assustou ao ir numa caçada noturna pela primeira vez. O garoto estava vermelho, mas mesmo ele ria da sua própria reação.

Entrando na área da seita, os garotos se despediram e foram se arrumar para o treino, Wei WuXian e Jiang Cheng foram juntos ao salão principal da seita à procura de Jiang FengMian, o líder da seita e pai de Jiang Cheng, para o informar que haviam concluído o trabalho com sucesso.

Mas antes de entrarem no salão, eles ouviram pessoas conversando. Curiosos, eles seguiram as vozes e deram de cara com FengMian, sua esposa senhora Yu, e sua filha Jiang YanLi sentados conversando com o Segundo Jovem Mestre da seita GusuLan, Lan WangJi.

Surpresa apareceu nos olhos de Jiang Cheng, e uma excitação correu o corpo de Wei WuXian, que acenou com energia.

"Lan Zhan! O que faz aqui? Há quanto tempo chegou?"

A Senhora Yu respondeu primeiro.

"Onde estão seus modos, garoto mal educado? Vocês estão todos sujos e molhados, e nem sequer se curvam direito para as visitas. O que estavam fazendo e por que voltaram assim para envergonhar a nossa seita?"

Wei WuXian não parecia ter ligado muito para a repreensão, ainda sorrindo ele se curvou junto com Jiang Cheng, que falou em tom diplomático.

"Seja bem vindo à nossa seita, Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan."

Lan WangJi, que ainda não havia falado nada, se levantou e curvou educadamente. Jiang YanLi sorriu para os irmãos e os explicou.

"O Segundo Jovem Mestre veio aqui trazer algo que eu esqueci na minha última visita à GusuLan, minha cesta de utensílios de cozinha. Foi muita gentileza sua jovem mestre, desculpe o trabalho e obrigada novamente."

"Não há problema."

Jiang Cheng não entendeu muito bem a situação.

"Então você percorreu todo esse caminho apenas para devolver esse pertence da minha irmã? Não precisava se preocupar com isso para trazer pessoalmente, era só mandar uma mensagem que enviaríamos alguém para buscar."

Jiang Cheng achou estranho que, agora que sua irmã não estava mais noiva de Jin ZiXuan, Lan WangJi tenha tomado essa atitude. Ele estava interessado em sua irmã? Lan WangJi o respondeu.

"Eu estava viajando e iria passar pela área, então resolvi trazer."

Jiang FengMian então se levantou.

"Já que está aqui Jovem Mestre, eu o convido a descansar da viagem em nossa casa por alguns dias, se for conveniente. É a primeira vez que o recebemos aqui, espero que nossa recepção o agrade."

WangJi se curvou mais uma vez.

"Eu agradeço, mas não posso adiar muito meus compromissos."

Foi a vez de Wei então falar, com a voz animada.

"Então jante conosco e fique só até amanhã, vou te mostrar a área da cidade e do lago, e a culinária também, aqui é bem diferente de Gusu."

Jiang FengMian concordou com o que foi dito. Lan WangJi o olhou, e pensou um pouco no assunto. Ele assentiu.

"Hmn. Então, eu agradeço a sua hospitalidade."

Os olhos de Wei WuXian brilharam enquanto ele abria um sorriso, Jiang Cheng olhou para o irmão tentando disfarçar a cara entediada.

"Então eu vou me trocar e já venho, espere por mim Lan Zhan!"

WangJi seguiu com os olhos Wei WuXian correr pelos corredores em direção ao seu quarto, escutando a Senhora Yu reclamar da falta de etiqueta do rapaz. Jiang Cheng se curvou novamente.

"Nos espere um momento por favor, segundo mestre Lan, já voltamos."

WangJi acenou concordando.

\-----------------

Comentários

Bem, para começar essa fic eu tenho que dizer que às vezes vou fazer comentários bem longos, que não serão essenciais à história, então se quiserem pular direto para o próximo capítulo fiquem à vontade.

Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo e o que me levou à escrevê-la (além do vício intenso em Mo Dao Zu Shi/The Untamed que eu sei que vocês compreenderão os motivos pelo qual eu fui afetada tão intensamente) foi imaginar a interação entre Wei WuXian e Lan WangJi se eles tivessem sido (cof cof menos lerdos cof cof) mais atentos aos sentimentos um do outro na juventude. Como a própria autora da obra falou, WangJi se apaixonou por Wei Ying à primeira vista, e nós, lendo, percebemos pequenos detalhes nas reações dele que confirmam isso. Por sua vez, Wei WuXian, nosso ícone bissexual (ou LanZhanssexual?), mesmo rodeado de garotas sempre conseguia um espacinho no capítulo para pensar em algo relacionado ao nosso querido "homem de branco", fosse na casa, fosse na beleza, fosse nas qualidades da cultivação dele. Ler Mo Dao Zu Shi deve ser um desafio se você for contar quantos elogios à WangJi os POVs de Wei Ying contêm.

Nos capítulos extras da obra, temos capítulos realmente maravilhosos, aprofundando nosso conhecimento de vários personagens. No capítulo que Wei e WangJi estão com os sentimentos "em dias" um pelo outro e assustam maçãzinha fazendo váááárias coisas atrás de um arbusto, Wei imagina que eles deveriam ser um casal desde jovens e que perderam muito tempo. No capítulo do Incensário (POLÊMICAS, VÁRIAS POLÊMICAS) a gente têm uma ideia de como seria a coisa em cada idade de Wangji (em relação às reações dele com as provocações 'calientes' de Wei Ying). Isso tudo me deu vontade de escrever a coisa toda com a frase em mente: E SE ELES SE TORNASSEM UM CASAL QUANDO JOVENS? Como seria todo o desenrolar da história? O que mudaria, o que permaneceria?

O momento que eu escolhi para tal foi pouco antes do Recanto das Nuvens ser queimado, antes de todo o caos que acontece depois da Caverna do Xuanwu de Abate. Seria muito difícil imaginar colocar eles numa situação de romance depois do que acontece nessa caverna por que essa cena é a pedrinha que move a avalanche do plot da história, eles não teriam tempo para pensar em romance no meio de uma guerra ou na luta pela sobrevivência, então a coisa precisava começar antes.

Wangji e Wei Ying ainda não se entendem completamente, mas eu acredito que já há um início da coisa. A história vai se passar no Píer Lótus por que é a área de Wei Ying, WangJi não poderia fazer muitas exigências quanto ao comportamento de Wei Ying estando na casa dele, e isso facilita a interação dos dois.

Por fim, espero que gostem da história, embora eu não negue que a escrevi principalmente para agradar ao meu gosto literário. Se outras pessoas apreciarem eu também ficarei extremamente feliz. Os capítulos serão postados uma vez por semana, provavelmente nos sábados (a história que eu planejei já está completamente escrita, faltando apenas pequenas correções, dificilmente acontecerão atrasos).

Beijos e até os próximos capítulos.


	2. Yunmeng

Wei corria em direção ao seu quarto sentindo uma animação percorrer seu corpo, faziam vários meses que ele não via Lan WangJi, e para ser sincero, ele o tirou do sério na última vez que se viram, o provocando puxando sua faixa da testa num campeonato de arquearia promovido pela seita QishanWen. Embora tivesse sido um acidente, o rapaz tinha ficado muito irritado, saindo do campeonato mais cedo que o restante.

No entanto, agora ele estava aqui, no Píer lótus, e não parecia mais tão irritado com o assunto depois de tanto tempo. Wei mal esperava para o levar para conhecer a sua região.

Trocando rapidamente de roupa e dando um jeito no cabelo, ele saiu rápido do quarto em busca de Lan WangJi, mas lembrando-se que a Senhora Yu ficaria irritada se ele fosse recepcionar WangJi sem a presença do futuro líder da seita, ele mudou os passos para o quarto de Jiang Cheng.

Chegando lá, Jiang Cheng conversava com mais dois rapazes da idade deles, explicando o que fariam durante o dia. Wei se aproximou com um sorriso.

“Vocês também vão com a gente?”

“Claro que eles vão, ou você acha que eu vou sozinho aguentar você passar vergonha na frente de Lan WangJi de novo. Eles vão me ajudar a lidar com seu jeito impulsivo.”

Wei WuXian riu.

“Hahahahaha boa sorte para vocês então, por que do jeito que Lan WangJi é, vocês também vão querer se unir a mim. Vamos lá?”

Jiang Cheng rolou os olhos, começando a andar.

“Comporte-se.”

“Claro, claro, vamos!”

Lan WangJi e Jiang FengMian estavam próximos da porta de saída da área da seita que dava para a cidade que se estendia ao redor da doca ao lado da seita YunmengJiang. Várias pessoas passavam perto deles cumprimentando o líder da seita. Jiang FengMian contava à Wangji um pouco da história local quando os garotos chegaram. Após terminar a história resumindo o máximo possível, ele falou.

“Agora, vou precisar me ausentar para resolver os assuntos da seita, espero que os garotos sejam boas companhias durante o dia. Se precisar de algo não hesite em me procurar.”

WangJi se curvou.

“Obrigado.”

Wei WuXian, que não havia tirado o sorriso do rosto desde que tinha visto Lan WangJi sentado no salão principal da seita, começou a puxá-lo para fora.

“Vamos, vamos. Eu tenho várias coisas para te mostrar na área. A comida daqui é bem melhor que a de Gusu, você nunca mais vai querer comer outra coisa.”

Lan WangJi não sabia como reagir quando era energeticamente puxado por Wei WuXian. Jiang Cheng virou os olhos e os seguiu.

Eles caminharam durante algumas horas pela região, Jiang Cheng contava sobre alguns pontos históricos famosos da área e Wei WuXian o arrastava para várias barraquinhas de comidas de rua e o apresentava para as garotas que conhecia quando passavam por elas nas ruas. Os demais garotos contavam histórias das travessuras que Wei WuXian os convencera a participar. Mesmo ouvindo suas travessuras expostas, Wei WuXian não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado das coisas que tinham feito, e ria quando via o rosto de descrença ou desaprovação de WangJi.

Quando o sol estava bem alto, os jovens pararam para almoçar. Tendo provado vários petiscos diferentes na rua comprados por Wei, eles não estavam com fome, então escolheram um prato leve e refrescante, exceto pelo de Wei WuXian que parecia muito quente e apimentado.

Eles almoçaram contando histórias da seita YunmengJiang para Lan WangJi, que comeu em silêncio o tempo todo. Ao terminarem, os garotos começaram a voltar para a seita, já em mente o horário para não perderem os treinamentos da tarde. Wei Ying seguiu o caminho de volta ao lado de WangJi, comparando a diferença entre as disciplinas dos seus clãs. Ocasionalmente, ele recebia um “Hmn” do outro rapaz.

Quando estavam próximos do Píer Lótus, Wei WuXian teve uma ideia.

“Lan Zhan, você mora numa montanha, eu aposto que você nunca teve a chance de passear de barco numa área com tantos lagos quanto Yumeng, não é? Vamos comigo, vou te levar para conhecer os lagos daqui.”

Ele logo foi rebatido por Jiang Cheng.

“O que acha que está inventando? Falta pouco tempo para começar o treinamento da tarde, pare de querer arrastar o Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan para qualquer lugar que você queira sem saber se ele quer ir.”

Jiang Cheng olhou para Lan WangJi.

“Eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento dele.”

WangJi acenou.

“Não há problema.”

Wei sorriu.

“Viu, ele disse que não tem problema ir comigo. Se vocês querem treinar tudo bem, eu nunca treino de tarde em dias muito quentes mesmo, vou levar Lan Zhan para passear de barco. Não se preocupe, eu não vou manchar o nome da nossa seita e eu trago ele de volta antes da hora do jantar.”

Jiang Cheng queria discutir e poupar Lan WangJi de ter que aguentar Wei Ying o irritando a tarde inteira, mas mesmo ele já estava sem paciência para aguentar nenhum dos dois por muito mais tempo, ele revirou os olhos e suspirou, irritado.

“Jovem Mestre Lan, então eu o deixo com Wei WuXian no momento, se quiser voltar não se sinta intimidado em dizer em voz alta, que Wei Ying o trará de volta no mesmo momento, não é WEI YING?”

“Hahahaha claro.”

Os garotos se curvaram e se separaram. Wei WuXian puxou Lan WangJi em direção ao cais, falando animadamente.

“Lan Zhan, você já provou sementes de Lótus colhidas na hora? São mais gostosas que essas que nós compramos que já foram colhidas há algum tempo. Aqui na área têm vários lagos com plantações de lótus, vou te levar em um deles que a gente sempre vai nos nossos horários livres. Você deu sorte de vir na hora em que as vagens estão prontas para serem colhidas. No caminho para lá a gente passa por várias áreas com árvores que só crescem perto de lagos com frutas que você não encontra em Gusu, vou te mostrar elas também e...”

Lan WangJi escutou em silêncio Wei WuXian falar sobre todos os assuntos que passavam em sua cabeça. Ele olhava calmamente para as paisagens nas margens enquanto o barco que eles estavam seguia o curso comandado pelo outro garoto. Wei sorria, pensando em como WangJi o escutava serenamente e como eles ainda não tinham discutido em nenhum momento do dia até o momento. Se fosse em GusuLan, eles provavelmente já teriam brigado por alguma regra quebrada por ele.

“Lan Zhan, logo ali na frente tem uma plantação de Lótus, você vai ver que eu estava certo.”

“Hmn.”

Wei WuXian os levou até estarem rodeados de folhas e flores. Ele ensinou Lan WangJi como colher as melhores vagens de Lótus e segurou o riso assistindo o rapaz colher com elegância, pensando que ele tinha muita sorte que o velho dono do lago não estava presente no momento. O velho sempre batia nas suas costas quando o pegava roubando as vagens que ele plantava, a reação de WangJi ao passar pelo mesmo provavelmente seria bem engraçada.

Após um tempo, Lan Wangji notou a cabeça de um pequeno garoto observando os dois, se aproximando ele notou que se tratava de um ghoul aquático. Ele virou o rosto para Wei WuXian que também tinha reparado no garoto, mas parecia o ignorar. Wei Ying percebeu a pergunta silenciosa no rosto de WangJi.

“Não olhe assim para mim, esse ghoul só quer saber de comer sementes de lótus. Ele não prejudica ninguém e até ajuda um senhor da área, então o deixamos à vontade.”

“O correto seria libertá-lo.”

“Sim mas, ele é uma exceção que fazemos. A vida de ghoul dele deve ser melhor do que a antiga vida humana dele, de qualquer forma.”

Falando isso, Wei WuXian jogou uma vagem gorda para o pequeno ghoul, que agarrou e afundou na água. WangJi não comentou mais nada sobre o assunto.

De bom humor, após ter colhido algumas vagens para ir comendo no caminho de volta, eles passaram pelas paisagens novamente seguindo o rumo contrário. Lan WangJi havia comido pouco, ainda com pouca experiência em descascar as sementes. Wei Ying abriu várias e deu para ele, com um sorriso.

“Então Lan Zhan, elas não são melhores frescas?”

“Hmn.”

“Você já tinha visto um lago de lótus antes?”

“Uma vez.”

“E já tinha comido as sementes frescas também?”

“Sim.”

“Isso foi depois que eu saí do Recanto das Nuvens daquela vez, não é? Eu lembro de você ter me dito que nunca tinha comido semente de lótus antes.”

“Hmn.”

“Você gostou do sabor?”

“É agradável.”

Passando perto de uma área rica em árvores da região, Wei WuXian teve uma ideia. Ele parou de remar e esperou Lan WangJi terminar de comer as sementes de lótus em sua mão, enquanto observava a tarde agradável passar lentamente à sua frente.

\-----------

Comentários

Wei está testando aquele velho ditado: conquiste seu homem pela boca.

Jiang Cheng virando os olhos sempre e a todo momento coitado.

Nessa cena, WangJi ainda não sabia que todos os lagos da região tinham donos, e que Wei estava o levando para a vida sórdida do crime hahahahaha.

O próximo capítulo vai começar a ser interessante (ui), aguentem até lá :)


	3. O Beijo

Wei Ying levou o barco até a borda do lago e desceu com WangJi, ambos aproveitando a trégua que as folhas das árvores davam ao sol quente. Procurando uma vara no chão, Wei Ying se virou e notou que o outro rapaz o observava.

“Lan Zhan, vou levar algumas frutas para casa, você me ajuda a colher?”

“Hmn.”

Ambos procuraram pelas frutas mais maduras nas árvores próximas e, após colher o suficiente, se prepararam para voltar ao barco.

Wei Ying colocava as frutas colhidas que estavam em cima de uma grande folha verde dentro de outra folha verde no barco. Cantarolando, ele olhou para Lan WangJi, que parecia admirar a vista do lago, e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, algo que ele sentiu mais cedo na cidade de Yumeng, e algo que ele sentia com frequência no Recanto das Nuvens, quando via o sério rapaz estudar. Ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

“Lan Zhan, tem algo que eu queria tentar fazer já a algum tempo, você faria isso comigo?”

WangJi o olhou. “O que?”

Wei Ying aumentou o sorriso e se aproximou de Lan WangJi. Ele notou que aqueles olhos vítreos sempre se fixavam no seu sorriso, com um toque suave e gentil, bem escondido.

Aproximando-se ainda mais, suas cabeças foram ficaram muito próximas. WangJi levantou os olhos e o encarou por alguns segundos, e então percebeu o que Wei Ying ia tentar. Seus olhos arregalaram-se enquanto Wei completava o espaço que faltava entre eles.

Eles estavam com os lábios colados!

Wei Ying estava nervoso, sentia seu coração pulsar muito forte. Ele prendeu a respiração e forçou-se a continuar olhando WangJi, à procura de qualquer demonstração de repulsa. Mas o rapaz apenas o encarava, surpreso.

Após alguns segundos, ainda mais nervoso, Wei Ying resolveu fechar os olhos e esperar a reação do outro rapaz, fosse ela qual fosse. Mas a reação não veio. Ele sentia que estava lidando com uma estátua.

Timidamente ele descolou seus lábios do outro e abriu os olhos, o observando por debaixo dos cílios, mas WangJi ainda estava parado. Uma perfeita estátua de jade com olhos arregalados. Parte de Wei Ying estava desapontado, ele abaixou o olhar e voltou a respirar, esperando um pouco mais por uma reação que não veio.

“...me desculpe.”

Ao ouvir isso, Lan WangJi abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu.

Wei WuXian já estava se preparando para se virar de costas quando uma mão segurou seu braço. Ele olhou para Lan Wangji que parecia ainda lutar para dizer algo que não conseguia. Num impulso, Wei Ying levantou a mão esquerda para tirar um fio de cabelo que estava em cima do olho esquerdo de WangJi e acabou passando a ponta dos dedos por sua bochecha, suavemente.

Lan WangJi parecia nervoso, a boca aberta e a respiração travada. Mas ao ser tocado pelos dedos de Wei WuXian sua respiração se soltou, e seus olhos se pacificaram um pouco. Rapidamente, ele puxou o braço que já segurava e apertou com força seus lábios nos do outro.

Dessa vez foi Wei Ying quem foi pego de surpresa. Ele soltou um curto suspiro e pressionou ainda mais os lábios. Após um pequeno beijo, ele se afastou e deu mais três outros beijos rápidos no homem à sua frente.

Lan WangJi o observou com os olhos semicerrados o tempo todo, ainda surpreso e ainda nervoso. Wei Ying se afastou devagar e WangJi inconscientemente apertou seu braço, o que o fez abrir um sorriso.

“Era isso que eu queria tentar, o que achou?”

“...”

WangJi não parecia ser capaz de responder.

O sorriso de Wei WuXian cresceu e ele passou seus braços pelo pescoço de WangJi, juntando as mãos em suas costas. Olhando para os lábios do outro, ele falou baixo.

“Lan Zhan, eu realmente queria que você me beijasse mais agora.”

Lan WangJi tremeu levemente por debaixo dos braços de Wei WuXian. Vendo que ele não ia se mover, Wei se aproximou e o beijou novamente. Ele sugou gentilmente o lábio inferior do rapaz e se aproximou, com um abraço apertado. WangJi também entreabriu a boca e a juntou mais com a de Wei, levantando a outra mão para segurar o braço livre.

Wei WuXian ainda olhava para Lan WangJi, mas cada momento encarando aqueles olhos o deixava mais ansioso. Ele fechou seus olhos e lembrou-se de uma passagem de um livro que leu, onde uma garota beijada tentava sentir tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e forçou-se em tentar fazer isso.

Primeiro, ele sentiu o calor do rosto de Lan WangJi. Wei sentiu a maciez dos lábios contra os seus, e como eles tremiam de leve, entre nervosismo e excitação. Ele sentiu fios de cabelos do rapaz acariciando seu rosto, e sentiu a fita da seita Gusulan contra uma parte da sua testa.

Entre seus dedos estavam vários fios de cabelos negros e ele levantou a mão gentilmente, passando suavemente a ponta das unhas na nuca de Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian sentiu Lan WangJi estremecer como resposta.

As mãos do rapaz eram apertadas em seu braço, como se ele quisesse garantir que Wei Ying não iria fugir. Dava para sentir um calor pulsante por elas, assim como pequenas ondas de prazer que se espalhavam do local onde as mãos o apertavam até a ponta dos seus dedos.

Por fim, das roupas que friccionavam contra as suas e da maciez da pele de Lan WangJi, ele sentia um suave cheiro de sândalo, que acabou tomando conta da sua mente.

Sobrecarregado por tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, a cabeça de Wei WuXian parecia apossada por uma espécie de dormência. Suas pernas começaram a enfraquecer e se tornou um grande esforço continuar com sua boca no que estava fazendo.

Entre seus lábios escapou um suspiro e ele se forçou a ficar mais alerta. Ele levou as mãos às bochechas de WangJi, trazendo alguns fios de cabelo, e passou a beijá-lo mais intensamente. Com a língua, ele acariciou o lábio superior do rapaz e a colocou dentro de sua boca, procurando o seu par.

Quando a encontrou, ele a acariciou e a sugou, beijando com a devoção. Suas mãos empurravam o rosto alvo para mais perto do seu e os corpos pareciam querer se fundir no calor um do outro. Os dois tomados por intensas sensações.

Após um tempo, Wei WuXian não sabia quanto, ele sentiu que seu corpo precisava de ar. Movimentando suavemente os polegares, ele afastou Lan WangJi do seu rosto e ambos abriram os olhos.

O rapaz à sua frente estava ofegante, sua pupila estava dilatada e os fios dos cabelos caíam um pouco desarrumados. Wei WuXian sentiu seu coração derreter.

Eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, se olhando ofegantes e entorpecidos. Lentamente, Lan WangJi se aproximou do rosto de Wei WuXian e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Wei sentiu uma leve pontada de prazer resultante da ação, mas também sentiu dor, e saiu do transe. Ao olhar a mudança de reação no rosto do outro, Lan WangJi também despertou e soltou seu lábio.

Seu rosto estava sério, levemente alarmado, mas suas orelhas e pescoço foram furiosamente tingidos com tons de vermelho.

Wei Wuxian achou aquilo engraçado.

Rapidamente WangJi retraiu suas mãos dos braços de Wei WuXian, mas deixou as mãos do outro onde estavam. Ele parecia ainda mais confuso agora, como se falar tivesse se tornado de uma tarefa difícil para uma quase impossível. Vendo a batalha interna dele, Wei sentiu um pouco de compaixão e, ainda sorrindo, acariciou o rosto de WangJi para acalmá-lo.

“Lan Zhan, esse foi seu primeiro beijo, não foi?”

“...”

“Esse também foi meu primeiro beijo, sabia?”

“...”

“Você não vai mesmo falar nada?”

WangJi ainda não parecia ser capaz de falar. Em seus olhos havia um misto de confusão, vergonha, desejo e medo. Aos poucos tudo isso deu lugar à preocupação e sua testa se franziu. Wei notou isso e tirou as mãos do seu rosto.

“Lan Zhan, o que foi?”

“...”

“Me conte o que está passando na sua mente.”

A voz de Wei Ying soava preocupada. WangJi notou um certo traço de medo em suas feições. Ele se forçou a responder.

“Eu... não consigo achar as palavras certas.”

A mente de Wei WuXian, como de costume, trabalhava a mil, mas as conclusões eram bem ruins. Uma dúzia de cenários passou em sua cabeça, e todos eles envolviam Lan WangJi indo embora decepcionado por ele o ter pressionado à fazer o que fizeram. A respiração de Wei ying travou, ele tomou um último impulso de coragem antes de o medo o dominar.

“Então não fale. Faça o que quer fazer.”

WangJi hesitou ao ouvir isso. Ele olhou bem para o jovem ansioso na sua frente e, por fim, conseguiu achar uma faísca de coragem. Ele respirou profundamente e, tão rápido quanto um impulso, puxou Wei WuXian e começou a beijá-lo novamente.

Parte da preocupação na cabeça de Wei Ying desapareceu com a ação, e a outra parte foi prontamente ignorada. WangJi o apertou num abraço quente e Wei Ying retribuiu segurando suas costas com força. Os lábios e línguas brincaram mais uma vez até Wei se descobrir ofegando.

Ainda o beijando e com os olhos ainda fechados, Wei tirou a fita vermelha e seus cabelos se soltaram em uma cascata. Ele pegou a fita da seita de Lan Wangji e a tirou, sem escutar objeções, depois soltou o cabelo do outro rapaz e com seus dedos fez círculos no couro cabeludo do mesmo. Colado em seus lábios, Wangji soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões num longo suspiro.

Wei tinha lido sobre isso em um dos seus livros proibidos. Várias das coisas que ele havia feito até agora foram lidas nesses livros e ele queria tentar mais, como se tivesse fazendo uma experiência nova nunca antes testada. Ele queria fazer tudo o que leu com Lan WangJi.

Wei Ying levou seus polegares para os lóbulos das orelhas de WangJi e acariciou ali, usando os outros dedos para carícias no pescoço branco. Os braços que apertavam sua cintura tremeram. Ele então colou seus corpos e lentamente esfregou seu corpo no do outro rapaz. O interior dos lábios de Lan WangJi perdeu a firmeza dos movimentos, como se não conseguisse mais entender o cérebro. Wei Ying se sentiu satisfeito com o resultado.

Após mais um tempo, precisaram se separar novamente. A respiração de WangJi estava ainda mais ofegante e sua visão ainda mais embaçada. Ele não parecia entender nem onde estava. Com medo que sua mente o fizesse hesitar novamente, Wei rapidamente retirou o caixilho do cinto e seu robe. Wangji admirava a beleza de Wei Ying com cabelos soltos, sem dar atenção aos seus movimentos. Quando Wei já estava tirando a última peça da parte superior do seu corpo, WangJi pareceu acordar do sonho com o choque de ver a pele imaculada dos ombros e do tórax do rapaz. Ele recuou embaraçado. Wei Ying notou a hesitação e parou de tirar as roupas.

“Lan Zhan, o que foi?”

“... você… está…”

“Sim, estou.”

“...”

Wei ying suspirou e se aproximou, abraçando WangJi.

“Eu entendo se não quiser fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo, afinal eu sou um homem.”

“...”

“Mas saiba que eu jamais tive vontade de fazer isso com ninguém além de você. Mesmo que nós nunca mais nos vejamos depois de hoje, eu gostaria que você soubesse disso. Eu realmente só desejei você.”

O tom de vermelho em Lan WangJi se intensificou, Wei WuXian parecia melancólico.

“Eu tenho várias coisas na minha cabeça agora, algumas passando rápido demais pra eu sequer entender. Uma delas está se repetindo desde que eu te vi sentado no Pier Lótus: eu realmente precisava saber se, desde que eu deixei a sua casa no Recanto das Nuvens, você vem pensando em mim da forma que eu queria acreditar que você pensava. Eu não tinha nenhum indício, só uma intuição sem sentido. Mas algo dentro de mim me fazia pensar que essa intuição estava correta. Ver você aqui, onde eu moro, me fez pensar nisso de novo e me fez perceber que, todos os dias desde que eu voltei do Recantos das Nuvens, de alguma forma ou em algum momento eu pensei em você.”

A respiração de Wangji ficou irregular.

“Eu não sei explicar isso de uma forma bonita, como nos livros. Eu nunca fui muito de ler os clássicos hahaha… Mas o que eu quero dizer é que desde que eu te vi aqui eu precisava arranjar alguma forma de descobrir se você gostava de mim! Eu precisava saber por que se fosse verdade então eu iria querer que você soubesse que está tudo bem você gostar de mim por que eu também gosto de você!

WangJi novamente parecia uma estátua. Wei apontou para as roupas no chão.

“Quanto à isso, eu sei que estou adiantando as coisas sem saber se você sequer pensa em mim assim, mas desde que as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas com o clã Wen eu sinto que em breve todos estaremos em uma guerra, ou pelo menos em perigo, e todos nós seremos afetados pelo que vai acontecer. Eu tenho medo de não ter outra chance de te dizer ou te mostrar como eu me sinto.”

Ele afastou o rosto do corpo do outro rapaz. Lan WangJi tinha os olhos fixos em Wei Ying.

“Então Lan Zhan, se eu realmente ultrapassei seus limites, por favor me desculpe por isso. Foi um impulso mas não foi por mal. Eu pensei demais e me excedi um pouco, por favor ignore tudo o que eu f-”

“Wei Ying.”

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Wei WuXian, ele se arrepiou e abaixou o olhar.

“... o que foi?”

WangJi se afastou do abraço, levantou com os dedos o queixo do outro e deu um beijo em sua testa.

“... Lan Zhan…..”

“...”

Passando os dedos alvos pelo queixo do outro rapaz, WangJi o olhava intensamente. Wei Ying assumiu que o rapaz não queria ir além mas não sabia como falar. Ele começou a vestir a peça de roupa que havia retirado e ainda estava em sua mão. Notando a ação, WangJi tirou a mão de onde estava e pegou a peça que Wei Ying estava vestindo, jogando-a imediatamente no chão. Wei ying ficou surpreso.

“Então você…?”

“Hmn.”

“... tem certeza?”

“... sim.”

WangJi o puxou e tomou seus lábios mais uma vez, com mais carinho que todas as vezes anteriores. Wei WuXian se sentia agitado e em paz ao mesmo tempo.

“Lan Zhan?”

“Sim?”

“Posso tirar seu robe?”

WangJi ruborizou mas assentiu. Wei WuXian logo começou a tirar as suas roupas.

Ele o fazia lentamente, passando os dedos pelos braços e troncos do outro, como se quisesse realizar uma inofensível e doce tortura. WangJi foi pouco a pouco perdendo suas camadas de roupas, sentindo os leves dedos de Wei Wuxian por seus músculos. Quando terminou, Wei Ying o observou por completo por um tempo, completamente admirado, e se moveu para mais um beijo, que terminou com Lan WangJi mordendo seu lábio inferior.

“Termine as suas roupas.”

Ele falava isso com uma misto de coragem e embaraçamento, e Wei descobriu que realmente gostava de o ver dessa forma. Ele rapidamente terminou de tirar suas peças com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e olhou para o outro rapaz, se aproximando.

“Lan Zhan, agora que me viu inteiro, me responda. Eu sou mesmo tão bonito?”

WangJi ficou mais vermelho e o puxou para perto do seu corpo.

Completamente nus e com os corpos colados, eles se abraçavam e se beijavam entre arbustos e árvores. Wei WuXian passava os dedos pelas costas do rapaz e sentia mãos inseguras em sua cintura, procurando o melhor lugar para se fixarem. Wei separou seus lábios e deu um beijo sedutor no pescoço alvo à sua frente.

“Me deite no chão.”

Lan WangJi estendeu a mão para pegar seu robe colocado num galho de uma árvore por Wei mais cedo, mas o outro foi mais rápido, abrindo seu próprio robe jogado no chão com os dedos dos pés. WangJi então o pegou em seu braço e cuidadosamente o deitou no chão. Sorrindo com o gesto atencioso, Wei usou os dedos para mover os fios de cabelo que caíam na frente do rosto do outro rapaz.

“Sabe, se alguém me dissesse ontem que nós estaríamos assim hoje eu iria rir na cara dessa pessoa.”

Os olhos de WangJi se suavizaram.

“Hmn.”

“Eu estou realmente feliz que você veio aqui hoje.”

“...”

“Sabe, você pode falar e fazer o que quiser comigo Lan Zhan, mesmo que seja vergonhoso. Eu vou aceitar tudo o que você quiser hoje. E se for algo que eu não saiba fazer ainda, então vamos descobrir juntos.”

“Tudo bem.”

O coração de Wei WuXian palpitava cada segundo com mais força. Tantos sentimentos confusos estavam finalmente se encaixando na sua mente.

“Lan Zhan… eu realmente gosto muito muito muito de você...”

Cada frase que Lan WangJi escutava parecia cavar dentro dele sentimentos e sensações novos, muita coisa que ele nunca sentiu, chegava a ser sufocante. Ele se ajeitou perto do outro e começou a beijá-lo, sentindo carícias em seu corpo feitas pelas mãos e pernas de Wei WuXian. O calor da tarde ainda era forte mas isso não os incomodava. Eles estavam num mundo completamente diferente agora.

\-----------  
Comentários

Sendo bem sincera, esse foi o primeiro capítulo que eu escrevi num dia extremamente inspirado. Eu escrevi poucos dias depois de terminar de ler uma tradução feita por fãs disponível no WattPad, então é muito provável que a minha forma de escrita se aproxime bastante da maneira como essa pessoa traduziu a novel.

Uma das coisas que mais martelavam a minha cabeça ao escrever essa fic era a verossimilhança entre as atitudes dos personagens. Eu não queria escrever algo (assim como não gosto de ler algo) que eu descaracterizasse os personagens para que eles encaixem apenas na minha visão deles, embora eu ache que isso seja inevitável, eu ainda sou a favor de fazer um esforço e recuar em muitas partes que eu escreveria diferente mas que não encaixaria nas atitudes que os personagens teriam.

Eu considero WangJi um personagem muito difícil de escrever. Apesar de aos poucos na novel nós começarmos a entender o que se passa por baixo da fachada séria, tudo o que imaginamos dele é especulação, e muitas vezes as atitudes dele surpreendem todo mundo (Wei incluso). Mais difícil ainda é escrever sobre ele jovem, antes da segunda vida de Wei Wuxian, quais das características dele adulto estavam bem escondidas alí, e quais se formaram com o tempo?

No fim, eu fiz umas alterações para, ao ser forçado a tomar atitudes, tentá-lo deixar num meio termo entre ele adulto e ele jovem, o resultado me deixou satisfeita, mas eu espero não tê-lo descaracterizado demais. Uma das considerações da versão adulta dele que eu fiz foi o quão extremamente devotado à Wei WuXian ele é, e o quanto ele faria de tudo por esse rapaz (ao nível de transformar a própria família em inimigos se for preciso, a devoção dele é nesse nível de intensidade). Eu sinto que desde jovem, mesmo na época de ainda descobrir o que sentia pelo ouutro, WangJi já sentiria dificuldades em dizer não para os pedidos de Wei (dependendo dos pedidos, claro).

Chegando ao fim por hoje, é isso. O próximo capítulo terá umas cenas que muitos devem estar esperando desde o começo. 

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima.


	4. Até o Fim da Tarde - Parte 1

A tarde passava lentamente, o calor implacável. Ao som do farfalhar das folhas das árvores e de pássaros cantando preguiçosamente, dois jovens passavam o tempo deitados, juntos e completamente alheios à tudo mais.

Após um longo tempo de beijos e carícias, com ofegos e pupilas dilatadas, eles se olharam. Wei WuXian não sabia se podia se sentir mais apaixonado do que já estava pelo homem impossivelmente bonito na sua frente.

“Lan Zhan, me desculpe por ser tão brusco.”

Wei Ying passou as pontas dos dedos pela área já sensível de WangJi, que arregalou os olhos e os virou para a área tocada. Wei Ying passou os dedos, brincando da base ao topo, dando suaves apertos nas áreas sensíveis. Era a primeira vez que Lan WangJi era tocado assim por outra pessoa, ele sentia ondas de prazer se formando e uma sensação engraçada na base da sua barriga. Logo, Wei intensificou os movimentos e começou a morder de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha. WangJi se escutou ofegar.

Wei o tocava com devoção. Usava suas pernas para acariciar as do outro com devoção, passava seus dedos pelo corpo do outro com devoção e até mordia o lóbulo da orelha de WangJi com devoção. Ele sentia que tocava ao mesmo tempo um deus, puro e perfeito, e um garoto tímido e sem experiência real de vida. Era engraçado como essas qualidades se misturavam no rapaz à sua frente. Ele o apertou com mais força.

As pupilas dilatadas de WangJi se fixaram no rosto de Wei WuXian por um longo tempo quando o outro virou seu rosto para a sua frente com um grande sorriso. Wei WuXian descobriu que amava o rosto sério de WangJi estremecendo ao sentir prazer. Ele sussurrou para o rapaz, massageando seu topo com o polegar.

“Lan Zhan, me diga, o que acha quando meus dedos te acariciam dessa forma?”

Os olhos de WangJi se fecharam um pouco, como se ele estivesse tomado por uma onda de prazer. Satisfeito, Wei WuXian voltou a dar atenção para o lóbulo com seus lábios.

WangJi tentou encontrar com sua mão o membro do outro rapaz, mas ao tocá-lo, ele sentiu uma pontada de dor na orelha. Na segunda vez que sentiu os dedos de WangJi na sua parte sensível, Wei WuXian o mordeu de novo. Da terceira vez, Lan WangJi entendeu e retirou a mão, dando um suspiro. Wei riu ao lado da sua orelha.

“Mais tarde você pode se ocupar com isso, agora a sua obrigação é sentir tudo o que eu estou fazendo com você.”

Lan WangJi não parecia tão satisfeito com isso mas obedeceu em silêncio. Wei continuou a provocá-lo com palavras.

“Lan Zhan, minha mão ainda é realmente boa para o que está fazendo agora, não é?”

“...”

“Você acha que ela é quente? Meus dedos são macios o suficiente?”

“...”

“Será que você conseguiria se controlar assim se eu estivesse usando duas mãos?”

WangJi ofegou ao sentir uma outra mão se esgueirar na base entre as suas pernas.

Wei WuXian sorriu. O rosto de Lan WangJi estava sem expressão, como sempre. Mas a pequena faixa ainda aberta em seus olhos estava turva e sua respiração estava muito descompassada. Ele estava muito vermelho nas orelhas e no pescoço, e não parecia ser capaz de raciocinar muito bem. Wei deu leves beijinhos nos seus lábios abertos, sentindo que estava fazendo um trabalho bem feito. Ele voltou para o pé do ouvido de WangJi e usou todo o talento que conseguiu para gemer uma frase.

“Lan Zhan, você já gozou pensando em mim?”

A cabeça de WangJi pendeu para cima, o seu corpo se arqueou e sua mente ficou em branco. Da cabeça aos dedos dos pés ele sentiu tremores. O prazer era irresistível e o afundava num estado único de sensações. Ele o sentiu por um bom tempo antes que sua mente timidamente voltasse a funcionar.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Wei WuXian o olhar atentamente, agora sentado, e ainda o massageando com vigor enquanto um líquido esbranquiçado escorria em sua mão. Ondas de prazer mais tímidas ainda percorriam o seu corpo. Fazendo esforço para sair do estopor, ele falou baixo, com a voz rouca.

“Pare.”

Wei abaixou os dedos do seu membro e os emaranhou em seus pelos pubianos. WangJi sentiu uma outra onda de prazer o percorrer, dessa vez um pouco diferente. Wei sorriu e abaixou-se, deitando ao seu lado com os dedos de uma das mãos acariciando continuamente aquela área.

“Lan Zhan... foi gostoso?”

WangJi o olhou, como se não acreditasse na provocação que escutava, extremamente envergonhado. WuXian apertou a base do seu membro, sorrindo.

“Imagine então como vai ser com a minha boca...”

O membro de Lan WangJi já dava leves fisgadas, como se quisesse voltar à ativa. Wangji removeu a mão de Wei Ying de lá, respirando pesado.

Wei WuXian deu uma gargalhada curta e se jogou por cima do corpo dele, buscando seus lábios para um beijo. Entre mordidas e lambidas, WangJi escutou.

“Lan Zhan...”

“Hmn.”

“É a sua vez.”

“... certo.”

“Mas eu quero olhar seu rosto o tempo todo, tudo bem?”

“Hmn.”

Wei Ying suspirou sorrindo.

“Perfeito...”

Lan WangJi virou seus corpos, deitou Wei Ying com o corpo para cima e se posicionou do lado direito dele. Wei WuXian ainda tinha uma sombra de um sorriso nos lábios e uma ideia na cabeça.

Usando seu poder espiritual, ele atraiu a faixa da seita GusuLan para a sua mão e a amarrou em seus pulsos com a ajuda dos dentes. WangJi assistia tudo mudo e parado.

“Lan Zhan, você tem que tocar todo o meu corpo com suas mãos, certo?”

Lan WangJi parecia uma estátua de jade. Wei WuXian riu.

“Olhe só para você...você não deveria estar me beijando ou me mordendo agora?”

WangJi o olhou nos olhos. Wei sussurrou da forma mais atraente que conseguiu.

“Lan Zhan... eu quero que você me beije...”

E WangJi finalmente o beijou.

\-----------------

Comentários

Sem comentários. XD

(até semana que vem, beijos)


	5. Até o Fim da Tarde - Parte 2

As mãos de Lan WangJi passeavam muito timidamente pelo corpo de Wei WuXian, e ele achava a situação mais engraçada que erótica. Lan WangJi ainda estava muito envergonhado, mesmo depois de ter sido levado ao prazer pelas mãos de Wei Ying. Ele ainda estava o tocava com hesitação. Wei decidiu que faria algo a respeito.

Com uma leve mordida nos lábios do outro, ele empurrou seu rosto levemente com as mãos. Olhando o rosto perfeito, ele perguntou.

“Lan Zhan, mais cedo você não me respondeu, mas eu realmente queria saber.”

“O que?”

“Você já se tocou mesmo pensando em mim?”

As orelhas de Lan WangJi ficaram muito vermelhas e ele desviou o olhar. Wei WuXian gargalhou fascinado.

“Então você realmente fez isso!”

“...”

“Qual mão foi melhor, a minha ou a sua?”

WangJi parecia que ia correr dali. Wei WuXian riu mais alto.

“Hahaha... por que você está envergonhado? Não fique assim, eu também já fiz isso pensando em você, sabia?”

Wei WuXian tinha a certeza de ter visto alguma sombra de expressão no rosto do rapaz quando sentiu os dedos no seu corpo se encolherem de leve.

“Foi muito bom, todas as vezes. E foram várias vezes... Eu criei o péssimo hábito de gemer seu nome de nascimento bem alto quando estou no final. Depois sempre me bate um medo que alguém tenha escutado e todos descubram a forma impura e condenável que eu penso no incrível Segundo Mestre da seita GusuLan.”

Dessa vez foi a respiração de Lan WangJi que falhou.

“Diga, extraordinário Segundo Mestre da seita GusuLan, você não quer escutar como eu grito o seu nome quando eu gozo pensando em você?”

Lan WangJi tremia e ruborizava, claramente afetado pela conversa, mas usava tudo o que tinha para manter o pouco auto controle que havia sobrado. Wei Ying resolveu mudar de tática.

“Sabe, quando eu imagino você na hora que eu estou me massageando, é sempre tão bom... Sua mão sempre me aperta nos lugares perfeitos....”

Wei Ying fechou de leve os olhos.

“Você começa me beijando até minhas pernas tremerem, tira a minha roupa e beija todo o meu corpo...”

“...”

“E você me toca em todas as partes até que eu comece a suspirar e gemer...”

Wei Ying movimentou as pernas e quadril, causando leves fricções em seu próprio membro.

“Só então você me segura firme, e começa a usar essa sua força... E é tão bom... droga... é tão bom... Aaah... Lan Zhannn...”

Ao escutar a voz de prazer de Wei Ying gemendo o seu nome, WangJi finalmente conseguiu se forçar à olhá-lo, e ao ver a expressão sonhadora e os dedos do rapaz friccionando a ponta do próprio membro, a vergonha rapidamente se tornou raiva.

Bruscamente, ele retirou os dedos de Wei Ying de onde estavam e o envolveu com uma de suas mãos. Com a outra, ele usou dois dedos para apertar um mamilo, e com sua boca, ele mordeu a pele macia do ombro do rapaz, que gritou com a dor repentina.

“Lan Zhan! O que está fazendo?!”

Com olhos injetados, WangJi tomou seus lábios bruscamente.

Wei WuXian não sabia se devia rir ou se assustar com a reação de Lan Wangji, mas as mãos e lábios do rapaz estavam finalmente onde ele queria. No fim, ele escolheu aproveitar o que acontecia no momento, se parabenizando por ter cumprido o seu objetivo.

Afinal, ele conseguiu fazer com que o seu Lan WangJi ficasse com ciúmes de uma versão sua que nem sequer existia...

Rindo e se parabenizando por dentro, ele gemia baixinho ao sentir as fricções e apertos em seu membro. A mão de Lan WangJi era maior e mais quente que a sua, e os movimentos eram diferentes dos que ele faria, portanto agora, Wei WuXian estava sentindo mais prazer que todas as vezes que já havia se tocado antes.

Assim como havia sido a primeira vez que WangJi era estimulado por outra pessoa, também era a primeira vez de Wei WuXian, e a sensação deixava a sua cabeça leve. Ele queria rir, mas seus lábios e sua língua estavam sendo esfregados e sugados pelos lábios e língua de Lan WangJi. Para completar, os cabelos caídos de WangJi acariciavam seu pescoço e orelhas. A mão livre do rapaz passava por todo o seu corpo causando várias ondas de sensações, e a virilha de WangJi fazia movimentos contra um dos lados da sua própria virilha. Com esse último pensamento, Wei sentiu seu membro ficar ainda mais duro.

Lentamente, uma brisa fresca passou por eles, provavelmente anunciando o fim da tarde que ambos estavam ocupados demais para perceber. O frio da brisa contrastou com a palma quente de WangJi no membro de Wei WuXian, que soltou um gemido dentro da boca do outro rapaz.

Incentivado pelo gemido, WangJi intensificou os movimentos, que gerou mais gemidos em Wei WuXian, e que gerou mais reações de WangJi.

Wei sentia o prazer crescendo e acumulando, quando WangJi soltou sua língua para morder seu lábio inferior, o riso preso antes escapou por sua boca. Ele se sentia num paraíso, movimentando o membro pra cima enquanto WangJi movimentava sua mão para baixo.

“Lan... Zhan... eu estou tão.... perto...”

WangJi soltou seu lábio e o observou intensificando os movimentos. Wei tremeu e suspirou, segurando o máximo que podia.

“Eu vou... g-g... hmnn...”

“... hmn?”

“Gem... mer seu nome... bem alto!”

“............. sem vergonha.”

Wei Ying abriu um sorriso. Ao sentir a mão de WangJi apertar mais seu corpo se arqueou. O olhar cravado no rosto de Lan WangJi se turvou e seus lábios se abriram.

“A-ah... La-lannn Zhannnnnnnnnn-”

O ar em seu pulmão acabou. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era permanecer com a visão turva voltada para o rosto de Lan WangJi, com as costas arqueadas e a boca aberta. Ele sentiu as ondas e ondas de prazer passarem por sua cabeça e levarem embora todos os pensamentos.

Quando sua mente voltou a funcionar, seu corpo primeiro tomou uma golfada de ar e estremeceu, ele se virou para o lado de Lan WangJi. Rapidamente este o segurou, chamando preocupado.

“Wei Ying!”

Mas Wei ainda sentia a cabeça zonza e precisava de mais ar antes de conseguir falar. Ofegando e respirando com força, ele conseguiu regularizar a respiração.

Olhando para Lan WangJi desamarrar suas mãos com um olhar preocupado ele deu um sorriso travesso. Sua voz soava rouca.

“Lan Zhan, você realmente me deixou sem ar, não foi?”

“...”

“Não se preocupe, o erro foi meu, eu que não respirei direito olhando pra esse seu rosto tão lindo...”

“...”

“Na próxima vez eu prometo que eu grito seu nome mais alto.”

“... Na próxima eu prefiro que você respire corretamente.”

Wei soltou um riso, adorando o significado por trás da resposta de WangJi. Já solto, ele passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios. Depois, juntou suas testas e relaxou, sentindo a respiração do outro fazer cócegas em seu próprio rosto e se juntar com a sua.

Acariciando os cabelos de Lan WangJi, ele virou os olhos para o céu. Ainda estava claro, mas o sol já havia ido embora. Ele falou em voz baixa.

“Está ficando tarde, devemos voltar.”

“Hmn.”

Nenhum dos dois se moveu por vários minutos. Wei passou esse tempo sentindo o calor do corpo abraçado ao seu e tentando entender por que essa resposta tão curta na voz de Lan Wangji o deixava tão feliz.

\-----------------

Comentários

Eu imagino que nem preciso dizer que esse é, até o momento, meu capitulo favorito. Eu tentei imaginar várias reações que eles teriam à cada situação me baseando pelas reações que eles têm nas cenas mais calientes dos extras da novel, mas sem transformar na coisa tão intensa que a gente leu por lá (afinal, é a primeira vez dos rapazes, e mesmo na novel a primeira vez deles juntos é uma cena mais fofa que as outras vezes).

Apesar de considerar o quão FORTE™ WangJi gosta de colocar aquele objeto de destruição massivo dele dentro do corpo do nosso querido homem delicado, eu ainda fico meio confusa na leitura da novel quando a situação é “boa” ou quando a situação é “dolorosa”, e nas cenas que são os dois casos juntos, até que ponto é cada caso. Aqui eu vou preferir por deixar tudo claro na medida do possível, até onde vai cada sensação e cada permissão.

Eu não sei se consegui cumprir uma missão que estipulei de fazer Wei WuXian ser ainda mais dirty talk que na novel, mas espero ter conseguido. Eu amo esse lado boca suja dele, sempre que eu lia na novel eu batia palmas (não disse por onde). Minha promessa é tentar ao máximo fazer com que as falar deles deixem todos vocês (e WangJi) assim também.

Terminando é isso, como sempre eu espero que minha preocupação em não descaracterizar os personagens tenha dado certo. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Jantar no Píer Lótus

Sentindo a brisa fria correr pelo seu corpo nu, Wei Ying sentia-se extremamente relaxado dentro dos braços de Lan WangJi. Ele estava sonolento, quase dormindo, quando sentiu os braços do rapaz se moverem ao seu redor, acariciando suas costas como se para mantê-lo acordado.

“Wei Ying, está começando a escurecer.”

“Ah Lan Zhan... você tinha mesmo que me lembrar?”

Com um suspiro triste, ele beijou o pescoço do rapaz e se desvencilhou de seus braços, se levantando. Lan WangJi seguiu seus movimentos. De dentro do seu robe branco, WangJi retirou um lenço e se aproximou de Wei Ying. Ele pretendia limpar o corpo de Wei, mas esse o distraiu com um beijo na bochecha e pegou o lenço de sua mão, passando ele então a limpar o WangJi, que corou com o som da sua voz.

“Lan Zhan, você tem um corpo muito bonito.”

Wei WuXian o limpava com movimentos gentis, como se estivesse limpando uma obra de arte extremamente delicada. Quanto mais tempo recebia esse tratamento, mais Lan WangJi se avermelhava. Sorrindo, Wei WuXian chegou no membro do rapaz, que soltou um som contido ao sentir o tecido contra a sua parte sensível, e o pegou logo em seguida.

“....... eu termino.”

Wei WuXian riu alto, abraçando pelas costas os ombros vermelhos do rapaz e dando um beijo nos seus cabelos.

“Lan Zhan, você fica tão adorável quando está tímido, nem parece o cultivador admirável que todo mundo tanto elogia.”

“...”

Wei Ying levou suas mãos para o início da virilha do rapaz à sua frente.

“Mas eu tenho que dizer que não é só sua ‘grande’ base de cultivo que merece admiração.”

Lan WangJi parecia que começaria a fumegar a qualquer momento, com um movimento desajeitado ele saiu do abraço sugestivo do rapaz e pegou outro lenço do seu robe, entregando-o. Ele olhou nervoso para Wei WuXian.

“Se limpe.”

“Hahahaha Lan Zhan, quantos lenços você tem dentro desse robe?”

Wei Ying pegou o lenço já usado das mãos do rapaz e falou, piscando um olho.

“Eu vou guardar esse daqui para mim, já que você tem tantos.”

Pegando o lenço limpo que foi oferecido, ele se virou e começou a se limpar, contendo o riso que queria sair pela sua boca. Ele não se virou para ver Lan WangJi não saber como reagir à sua provocação, e nem para ver o rapaz se vestir admirando o seu corpo.

Após um tempo, devidamente vestidos, Wei retirava o pó das mangas de seu robe enquanto caminhava para o barco ao lado de Lan WangJi. O rapaz estava com a aparência impecável, e como de costume estava calado, e Wei sentia um início de embaraçamento começando em algum lugar no fundo da sua barriga, mas decidiu que não deixaria isso chegar à sua cabeça. Ele escolheu uma fruta exótica do barco e a ofereceu.

“Lan Zhan, você já provou essa fruta? Ela é bem difícil de achar para comprar por que ela só cresce uma vez por ano em lugares muito específicos. Eu acho que você vai gostar.”

“Hmn.”

Wei a entregou e começou a remar de volta para o Píer Lótus, Wangji pegou a fruta e a descascou, entregando metade à Wei Ying.

“Lan Zhan obrigado, mas minhas mãos estão ocupadas. Já sei, por que você não as coloca na minha boca por mim?”

Observando o sorriso dissimulado no rosto do outro rapaz, Lan WangJi apertou seus olhos, mas não falou nada. Pegando um pedaço da fruta, ele levou aos lábios de Wei WuXian, que ao sentir a doçura nos seus lábios, mordeu de leve o dedo indicador do rapaz e passou a língua pela extensão, bem lentamente.

A mão de WangJi tremeu e se afastou. Wei WuXian comia a fruta segurando o riso, quase não arrependido por ter provocado o rapaz ao ponto dele não lhe oferecer mais nenhum pedaço. Lan WangJi passou o resto da viagem sem saber exatamente para onde olhar, e Wei Ying passou o resto da viagem com um sorriso nos lábios, olhando diretamente para ele.

Depois de um tempo remando, quando perceber que aquela era a última curva que faria antes de chegar na sua casa, Wei Ying olhou ao redor como se procurando alguém. Lan WangJi observou seus movimentos e o viu dar um suspiro aliviado, soltar os remos e se aproximar para beijá-lo. Foi um beijo inocente, seguido por uma língua passeando rapidamente pelos seus lábios.

“Eu não vou poder fazer isso de novo por um tempo, estamos quase chegando.”

“Hmn.”

Sorrindo ao notar a afeição no olhar do rapaz, Wei Ying voltou aos remos e o levou de volta ao Píer Lótus. Ao descerem do barco quase no limite entre a luz da tarde e a escuridão da noite, eles viram vários vendedores no cais oferecendo seus produtos, e várias pessoas que estavam lá para comprar ou conversar. O cais estava bastante cheio, e a maioria das pessoas que paravam para o cumprimentar não conseguiam evitar olhar com admiração para o rapaz ao seu lado. Um senso de orgulho infantil surgiu dentro do seu peito, e ele se apressou para levar Lan WangJi consigo o mais rápido possível.

Entrando nos limites da seita, um jovem servo os recepcionou com uma mesura e os informou que um aposento já havia sido preparado para o convidado. Wei WuXian pediu ao servo que preparassem também banhos para ambos e se despediu de Lan WangJi com um sorriso radiante e um toque discreto em seus dedos. Sentindo o que parecia um coração explodindo, ele foi até o quarto e deitou-se na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e começou a rir extasiado.

Ele olhou para os desenhos que tinha feito na madeira perto da sua cama, um garoto e uma garota se beijando, e começou a gargalhar silenciosamente. Quanto mais ele olhava para o desenho, mais ele sentia vontade de rir. Por fim, quando ja estava com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos e a barriga doendo, um servo o chamou para colocar o banho, e o rapaz se recompôs o quanto conseguiu para abrir a porta.

Enquanto tomava banho, ele notava a mancha roxa no seu ombro feita por Lan WangJi. Sua mente estava leve e relaxada, ele quase não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido de tarde, mas aquela mancha era a prova de que aquilo realmente aconteceu. Wei WuXian passou o dedo pela mancha uma, duas, três vezes... ele repetia o movimento circular, sentindo leves pontadas de dor que não o incomodavam de forma alguma. Ele colocou o aviso em sua mente que não iria poder retirar a camisa na frente das outras pessoas por alguns dias. Ao sentir que estava limpo o suficiente, saiu da água, trocou de roupa, penteou os cabelos e os arrumou da melhor forma que conseguiu. Ele sorria pensando em quanto achava estúpido quando as garotas falavam que iriam se arrumar especialmente para os namorados e agora ele sentia que estava fazendo o mesmo. Embora oficialmente ele e Lan WangJi ainda não fossem namorados. Não ainda.

Com o sorriso que não abandonava o seu rosto, ele saiu do seu quarto e foi para o salão principal, onde seria servido o jantar. Sua irmã e Jiang Cheng já estavam lá. Ao notar o sorriso no rosto do irmão, Jiang Cheng rolou os olhos.

“Pare de sorrir. Já não basta eu ter que lidar com Lan WangJi como convidado, ainda tenho que aguentar você sorrindo depois de ter levado reclamação da minha mãe por ter deixado ele sozinho junto com você?”

“Não se preocupe Jiang Cheng, nós só fomos passear de barco e colher algumas frutas.”

“Que frutas? Me disseram que você chegou aqui com o robe sujo de terra e não tinha nada de frutas na história, vocês comeram tudo sabendo que iam jantar logo depois?”

“Essa não, esquecemos as frutas no barco!”

“Já era, muito provavelmente alguém pegou a essa hora.”

Wei WuXian riu.

“Não é como se nós estivéssemos precisando desesperadamente de comida também, não é?”

Jiang Cheng soltou um suspiro e olhou para outro lado. Jiang YanLi sorriu ao escutar a desatenção do irmão.

“Ora ora, parem de brigar. Nós temos uma visita importante hoje, vamos nos comportar.”

Uma voz infantilizada a encontrou.

“Irmãzona, irmãzona, você não acha que eu sou uma presença mais importante?”

“A-Xian, você já é um mocinho, sente-se direitinho.”

Wei WuXian fingiu ser uma criança tentando provar que era comportado. Jiang YanLi sorria com as brincadeiras do irmão. Alguns minutos depois Jiang FengMian e a Senhora Yu chegaram no salão, seguidos pelo Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan. Wei WuXian não conseguiu conter o brilho nos olhos ao vê-lo.

Após as mesuras, todos se sentaram e o jantar começou a ser servido. A comida hoje parecia menos temperada que o normal, e com mais presenças de verduras, para combinar com o estilo de comida servida em GusuLan. Wei WuXian parecia um pouco mais triste, mas ainda achava a comida simples de Yunmeng bem melhor que a comida mais elaborada de Gusu. Lan WangJi, no entanto comia sem demonstrar insatisfação e completamente em silêncio. Era costume em GusuLan que os cultivadores comessem em silêncio, mas esse não era o costume de Yunmeng, no entanto, todos agora comiam em silêncio para demonstrar respeito à seita do convidado.

Após terminarem os pratos, um pouco de chá foi servido e Jiang FengMian e a Senhora Yu começaram a conversar com Lan WangJi sobre como ia a saúde da sua família e os estudos na sua seita. WangJi educadamente os respondia, evitando olhar para o lado de Wei WuXian e encarar o sorriso travesso naquele rosto. Após um tempo respeitoso, o líder da seita e sua esposa se despediram de todos e saíram para seus compromissos, Wei WuXian fingiu não perceber o olhar áspero da Senhora Yu em sua direção.

As mesas foram desfeitas e os mais jovens saíram para passear nas áreas iluminadas com plantações de lótus dentro dos limites da seita. Jiang YanLi conversava com Lan WangJi sobre as diferenças que ela percebia nas suas seitas e era acompanhada por comentários de Wei WuXian e pelo silêncio entediado de Jiang Cheng.

“...Mas não há como negar que o ar nas áreas montanhosas é bem melhor que o de morar na beira de um lago.”

“Eu acredito que ambos os lugares têm suas vantagens.”

“Mas Lan Zhan, quando eu estava lá sempre fiquei curioso, às vezes eu sentia cheiro de flores com a brisa vinda da noite. Há alguma plantação de flores nos Recantos das Nuvens?”

“Hmn.”

“Sério Jovem Mestre? Acho que nós não vimos quando estávamos lá.”

“É em uma área reservada da seita, apenas o clã principal tem acesso.”

“Ah que pena, deve ser um lugar muito bonito.”

“Lan Zhan, fora a fonte fria e essa área com flores, que outros lugares reservados vocês têm por lá?”

Jiang Cheng olhou para Wei Ying.

“Existe um motivo para o nome ser lugar reservado. Pare de ser curioso com a casa dos outros.”

“Não seja assim Jiang Cheng, claro que ele não nos dirá se for um lugar secreto importante para a seita. Não é Lan Zhan?”

“Mesmo assim, você precisa ter mais cuidado com o que fala.”

Wei WuXian fez uma careta.

“Tá certo, tá certo.”

Ao olhar para Lan WangJi, Jiang Cheng notou que ele observava Wei Ying, e que tinha uma mancha vermelha no pescoço.

“Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan, me desculpe a pergunta pessoal, mas você têm alergia à picada de algum mosquito?”

Wei WuXian riu.

“Hahaha por que a pergunta tão aleatória?

Jiang Cheng deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Wei WuXian.

“Pare de rir.”

Então Wei Ying notou a mancha no pescoço de Lan WangJi, quase escondida por baixo do seu robe azul. Ele se sentiu sem graça na mesma hora.

“Hahaha... ah entendo...”

WangJi não tinha entendido.

“O que houve?”

“Lan Zhan, um mosquito te picou no seu pescoço, está vermelho lá.”

Todo o pescoço de Lan WangJi ficou vermelho na hora, mas apenas Wei WuXian, que estava ao lado dele, percebeu a mudança de cor no escuro da noite. Wei queria rir e se esconder ao mesmo tempo.

“Não se preocupe Lan Zhan, eu vou pedir pra alguém levar uma pomada pros seus aposentos.”

“Hmn... obrigado.”

Jiang Cheng não deu mais atenção aos dois depois disso. Jiang YanLi olhava a cena se desenrolar com um estranho interesse e um sorriso sutil que escondia algum pensamento.

Mudando de assunto na mesma hora, Wei WuXian falou sobre diversos assuntos consecutivos até todos cansarem de passear. Voltando para a ala principal da propriedade, eles se curvaram e se afastaram, Jiang Cheng levou Lan WangJi para o aposento preparado para ele e Wei WuXian voltou para o quarto mantendo o controle da respiração e sentindo o seu rosto queimar.

\-----------

Comentários

Esse é o meu mais novo capítulo favorito e nossa diva maravilhosa YanLi tá sim sacando as coisas.

Wei WuXian nervoso = metralhadora de falas enormes e aleatórias.


	7. Durante a Noite

Wei WuXian contou o tempo, esperando aproximadamente trinta minutos, pegou um pote de pomada que estava no seu quarto e saiu escondido pelos corredores, fazendo todo o esforço possível para não ser visto. Ele deu a volta pelos limites da propriedade até a área com os quartos reservados para visitantes. Chegando lá, ele procurou qual dos imóveis estava iluminado ou tinha algum outro sinal de estar habitado.

Ao encontrar luz em um dos locais, ele silenciosamente abriu uma janela e entrou no cômodo fazendo esforço para não criar nenhum barulho. Mas seu esforço foi em vão, assim que ele fechou a janela e se virou, Lan WangJi estava bem na sua frente, no outro extremo da parede, com os olhos abertos e sentado na posição de lótus que usava para meditar. Um impulso se apoderou Wei Ying, que só conseguiu conter a vontade de sentar nas pernas do rapaz com muita força de vontade. Ele sorriu e falou como se invadir um quarto pela janela fosse algo completamente normal.

“Lan Zhan, eu trouxe a pomada para você.”

Uma sobrancelha se arqueou muito levemente no rosto de Lan WangJi, por pouco Wei Ying não percebeu e com esforço ele segurou o riso. WangJi se levantou e se aproximou, estendendo a mão para pegar o frasco.

“Seu irmão já mandou alguém trazer.”

Wei Ying aproveitou a proximidade e jogou os braços ao redor do rapaz, apoiando o peso do corpo no abraço.

“Ah que pena, lá se foi a minha desculpa para tentar te seduzir de novo.”

Lan WangJi virou os olhos pelo aposento, apertando os lábios. Wei Ying riu e colocou o dedo em cima da mancha vermelha no pescoço alvo do rapaz.

“Embora eu ache que essa manchinha não vai sair com essa pomada. Que mosquitinho malvado! Hahahahaha...”

Lan WangJi o olhou e balançou a cabeça de leve. Wei Ying aproximou seus rostos e deu um beijo gentil nos seus lábios. Sem perceber, ele sorriu apaixonado para o rapaz, que o olhava com uma cintilação afetuosa entre os olhos cor de vidro.

“Não se preocupe com sua castidade agora Lan Zhan, eu não vim realmente te corromper dentro da casa da minha seita. Mesmo eu tenho alguns limites. Haha.”

Wei WuXian claramente estava segurando o riso enquanto gracejava. WangJi achou melhor ignorar os comentários excessivos.

“Por que veio?”

“Eu só queria conversar com você. Venha, deite aqui comigo.”

Wei WuXian tirou os sapatos e os jogou pelo quarto, se jogou com força na cama e abriu os braços esperando pelo outro. Lan WangJi hesitou, ficou parado por um tempo e depois, tomando ar após uma resolução, sentou-se na cama, tirou os sapatos colocando-os cuidadosamente ao lado da cama, e foi puxado para dentro de um abraço por Wei Ying, que prontamente começou a beijar suas bochechas brancas e a acariciar seus cabelos. Wei Ying enroscou a ponta da fita branca entre seus dedos e passou alguns minutos brincando com aquilo. WangJi o observava fazer isso em silêncio.

“Lan Zhan, por que você fica tão irritado quando eu pego nessa sua fita?”

“Eu não fico.”

“Mas você ficou irritado no passado, no dia do campeonato com arco e flecha, você até saiu antes de acabar a competição. Por quê?”

“... a faixa tem um significado para quem pertence à seita.”

“Hmn, sério? Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso antes. Qual o significado?”

“Ela representa autocontrole.”

“Ah entendi. A seita de vocês sempre preza o autocontrole mesmo. Mas por qual motivo você ficou tão chateado?”

“... só podemos... abandonar... o autocontrole com pessoas da família ou com... quem nos casamos.”

Wei Ying arregalou os olhos. Sua boca se abriu. Ele abaixou a mão, mas manteve a fita onde estava.

“Ah.”

“...”

“Isso explica muita coisa realmente, só quem pode pegar nessa faixa são essas pessoas?”

“Hmn.”

“... Agora eu entendi por que você ficou com tanta raiva, naquele dia eu não só brinquei com você usando a fita, mas também puxei da sua testa na frente de várias pessoas quando tentei ajeitar. Falando nisso, naquela hora que eu puxei ela realmente estava torta, não era mais brincadeira, mas eu acabei te fazendo passar por uma cena na frente do pessoal da sua seita não foi? Me desculpe por isso, eu realmente não sabia.”

“Não tem problema.”

"Mas... todos vocês levam tão a sério mesmo essa coisa toda da faixa?"

"É um princípio da seita."

"Ah..."

Agora que sabia o que significava, e que fazia parte das normas da seita, Wei WuXian não conseguia imaginar o sério Lan WangJi ignorando ou fazendo pouco caso do assunto. Wei WuXian sorriu, levantou os dedos para fazer mais carinhos nos cabelos do rapaz, que os recebia em silêncio, olhando para o teto tentando esconder a timidez, mas o vermelho na suas orelhas o entregava. Uma voz travessa surgiu antes que o dono sequer a percebesse.

“Lan Zhan, eu ainda estou com sua faixa na minha mão...”

“...”

“Não vai me impedir?”

WangJi se movimentou desconfortável, mas em silêncio.

“Ah, entendo. Agora que eu tirei sua inocência de um jeito tão imoral e cruel, eu serei obrigado a casar com você para não sujar sua reputação hahaha... O mundo não pode saber que o brilhante Lan WangJi caiu nas minhas garras, eu preciso resguardar a sua honra hahahahaha...”

Lan Wangji o observava pelos cantos dos olhos, contrariado. Wei WuXian gargalhou ainda mais, com lágrimas nos olhos e sem conseguir se segurar, sua barriga voltou a doer.

“Wei Ying, alguém pode te escutar.”

“Hahahahahahaha... Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan...”

Wei WuXian se aproximou dos lábios do rapaz e roubou um beijo, que foi logo correspondido. Ao se separarem Wei WuXian encarou os olhos claros.

“Tudo bem, sem brincadeiras agora, vamos fazer as coisas direito! Lan Zhan!”

“Hmn?”

“Você quer ficar junto comigo a partir de agora?”

“...”

“... Quer dizer... eu acho que não usei as palavras certas, deix-”

WangJi o olhou e, em seguida, o abraçou forte. Wei WuXian sentiu o rapaz respirando profundamente. Ele estremeceu de leve ao escutar a voz tão profunda.

“Eu quero.”

Ouvindo a resposta, um sorriso caloroso fugiu do coração de Wei Ying e apareceu no seu rosto. Todo o seu corpo pulsava de felicidade. Ele retribuiu o abraço com força e falou voz baixa, num timbre estranho embalado pelas emoções que fugiam do seu controle.

“Então... a partir de agora eu sou seu Lan Zhan, cuide bem de mim.”

Lan WangJi soava decidido.

“Hmn.”

Wei WuXian sentiu então os geralmente hesitantes dedos de Lan WangJi passarem suavemente por seus cabelos e suas costas, dessa vez sem receios. Ele sentia as carícias, o cheiro de sabão e sândalo, além da respiração quente contra sua pele. Movendo o rosto, ele depositou pequenos beijos na marca avermelhada no pescoço à sua frente, e depois se deixou levar pela sensação agradável e instigante de receber cuidados da pessoa por quem estava apaixonado.

Os garotos permaneceram o resto da noite em silêncio, abraçados e trocando carinhos até que o sono os conquistou.

\-----------------

Comentários

Jovem mulher morre escrevendo fic sobre boiolinhas chineses, entenda o caso...

...

O erro do "junto comigo" foi proposital, Wei tava nervosinho hahaha.

Bjs até a próxima :)


	8. Durante o Dia

Lan WangJi acordou primeiro. O sol ainda não havia aparecido, e o ambiente estava escuro com as velas apagadas. Ele moveu sua mão e uma vela se acendeu. Olhando ao redor ele pôde entender a situação em que estava.

O calor que ele sentia vinha das suas roupas, ele dormiu com seu robe que agora estava amassado, só tendo tirado os sapatos. A escuridão nesse horário se devia ao fato de estar próximo do nível do mar, em Yumeng, onde o sol ainda não havia aparecido. O peso que sentia pertencia à Wei WuXian, que estava dormindo pesadamente em cima do seu corpo. E a sensação estranha em seu rosto era a fita que mantinha amarrada em sua testa, agora desamarrada por causa do outro garoto dormindo em sua cama.

WangJi queria se levantar para se arrumar para o dia, mas ainda não queria acordar o outro rapaz, então manteve-se parado e em silêncio, meditando para passar o tempo.

Galos cantaram do lado de fora, o som de pássaros surgiu e das frestas da janela escaparam feixes de luz para o interior do cômodo escuro. WangJi achou que já havia meditado demais.

“Wei Ying...”

“...”

Ele balançou com cuidado o rapaz.

“Wei Ying, acorde.”

“Hmnnn... ainda não.....”

Wei WuXian se afundou mais no corpo em baixo do seu, abraçando com mais força. Lan WangJi parou um momento, sem reação. Depois, tentou de novo.

“Wei Ying, já amanheceu.”

Wei WuXian se manteve em silêncio por um tempo. De repente abriu os olhos, sentou-se sobressaltado na cama e olhou espantado para o rapaz deitado. Lentamente o brilho dos seus olhos voltou, e ele deu um meio sorriso.

“Ah... mesmo... nós até fizemos aquilo ontem...”

Com as orelhas ardendo, Lan WangJi não sabia como reagir ao comentário.

“Levante-se, já amanheceu.”

Wei Ying sorriu e se jogou novamente sobre o corpo de WangJi, dando um beijo no seu ombro por cima das vestes.

“Bom dia Lan Zhan, me dê mais dez minutos assim, certo?”

“...”

Wei WuXian retirou a faixa de WangJi dos dedos e brincou com os cabelos negros do rapaz, enquanto levantava e abaixava as pernas. Olhando para aquele rosto, ele não tinha certeza mas podia notar leves traços de preocupação. Afundando seu rosto num abraço, ele perguntou com a voz abafada.

“Lan Zhan, o que está te preocupando?”

WangJi colocou uma mão nas suas costas, massageando com o polegar.

“GusuLan... meu tio...”

“Certo... você acha que vai ter algum problema se ele descobrir, é isso?”

“Hmn.”

“Vamos manter essas coisas entre nós, e vamos ser os mais discretos possível, tá bem?”

“.... hmn.”

A resposta não soava satisfeita, mas eles não tinham outra opção no momento.

Muito contrariado, Wei WuXian se levantou quando Lan WangJi pediu novamente, e tentou se arrumar para parecer o mínimo possível como alguém que dormiu completamente vestido em cima de outra pessoa. WangJi o ajudou com os cabelos, prendendo de forma elegante. Wei Ying sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa, fugindo pela janela para seguir o mesmo caminho sorrateiro que tinha usado na noite anterior.

Quando estava próximo do seu quarto, ele respirou e se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Duas vezes durante o caminho ele quase foi pego pelos criados da seita, se ele fosse pego agora não seria tão estranho. Com mais dois passos ele escutou uma voz.

“Desde quando você acorda essa hora? Está querendo parecer ser decente?”

“Hahaha, ora, ora Jiang Cheng, desde quando você também acorda cedo assim?”

“Claro que eu acordei mais cedo, ou você acha que eu ia acordar tarde e levar reclamação por que perdi o desjejum com o Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan?”

“Por que você chama ele assim? É tão estranho, chame de Lan WangJi mesmo, ou até Lan Zhan, vai que vocês também viram amigos?”

“Há, e você acha que ele já te considera um amigo? Ele sempre fica irritado quando te vê. Você força demais as coisas.”

Wei WuXian queria rir.

“E você sabe se ele não me vê assim? Vamos, saia da minha frente que eu tenho que pegar minha espada.”

“Hahaha, olhe você querendo parecer o certinho na frente do Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan.”

“E você também não estava querendo?”

Os garotos discutiram até a porta do quarto de Wei WuXian, que entrou e rapidamente higienizou a boca, lavou o rosto e pegou sua espada. Juntos, eles caminharam para o salão onde seria servido o café da manhã.

Todos se cumprimentaram e novamente comeram solenemente em silêncio. Ao fim, Lan WangJi agradeceu a hospitalidade e informou que deveria seguir seu caminho. Wei WuXian tentou disfarçar o olhar triste, e Jiang YanLi sugeriu que os garotos o acompanhassem até os limites da cidade.

Jiang Cheng e Wei WuXian foram com Lan WangJi até seu quarto temporário para que ele fosse buscar suas coisas. Quando estava pronto, os garotos o levaram pelo caminho, passando pela cidade. Ao lado de uma casa de chá, Wei WuXian o chamou.

“Lan Zhan, você vai de volta para casa agora, não é? É uma viagem muito longa, mesmo indo uma parte do caminho com a espada. Vamos comer mais alguma coisa aqui antes que você vá.”

Lan WangJi respeitosamente o rejeitou.

“Não é preciso.”

Wei WuXian estava quase fazendo biquinho.

“Por que você não quer? Você não gostou da comida daqui?”

“Não é ruim.”

“Eu não acredito que você acha a comida de Gusu melhor.”

Jiang Cheng se envolveu.

“Claro que é normal se ele achar, isso é questão de costume.”

“Mas a comida de lá quase não tem tempero! Lan Zhan, me diga, por que você não quer comer?”

“Comi mais que o suficiente... desde ontem.”

Wei WuXian riu alto.

“Ah Lan Zhan, você achou muito mas eu achei tão pouco. Você come feito um pássaro.”

“Hmn.”

“Tudo bem então, fica para a próxima.”

Jiang Cheng beliscou seu braço, Wei WuXian retribuiu com um tapa. Os jovens de Yunmeng levaram o jovem de Lan até os limites da cidade, se curvaram respeitosamente e se separaram, tomando rumos diferentes. Wei WuXian seguiu um impulso e falou com Jiang Cheng.

“Vá na frente, eu quero olhar aquela loja ali.”

“Tudo bem, só não vá comprar mais porcarias para encher seu quarto como você sempre faz.”

“Tá bom, tá bom, vai indo.”

Jiang Cheng seguiu na frente, e Wei Ying se aproximou lentamente da loja, observando as costas de Lan WangJi enquanto ele se afastava. Ele reparou que o outro rapaz lentamente se virou à distância, e eles fixaram os olhos um no outro. Wei WuXian sorriu e deu um aceno com a mão. Lan WangJi acenou com a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.

Wei WuXian então se virou para voltar para Píer Lótus, com o coração leve, como as folhas avermelhadas das árvores que caíam ao seu redor, e como as nuvens brancas que passavam devagar no céu, escondendo os trechos em azul.

\------------------

Comentários

Espero que tenham gostado até aqui :) Até semana que vem com os extras.


	9. EXTRAS

1 – Lembrança Não Convencional

Já era tarde quando Wei WuXian voltou para o quarto naquela noite. Ele havia saído para beber com alguns discípulos mais velhos do clã YunmengJiang e acabou passando um pouco do limite que seu corpo aguentava. Levemente bêbado, mas ainda sóbrio o suficiente para retirar as roupas e sapatos, ele começou a se despir para ir enfim dormir.

Colocando cuidadosamente o resto do licor numa mesinha ao lado da cama, jogou no chão de qualquer jeito o robe e sua fita de cabelo. Ele olhou para o desenho que tinha feito quando criança, de dois bonequinhos se beijando, e se lembrou do dia que Lan WangJi esteve aqui no Píer Lótus. Sorrindo, ele levou uma mão aos lábios e deu um beijo, depois levou a mão ao bonequinho masculino, o que era mais parecido com seu Lan Zhan. Ele então percebeu, rindo, que estava bêbado ao ponto de mandar beijos para bonequinhos desenhados na parede. Tirou os sapatos com força e se jogou na cama, com metade do rosto caindo para fora.

Lutando contra a vontade de dormir, sem saber se mantinha os olhos abertos ou fechados, ele virou a cabeça para o lado de fora e ela pendeu, quase caindo. Wei WuXian notou então que havia algo embaixo da sua cama.

Fazendo um esforço digno de elogios, ele deixou a curiosidade vencer e ficou observando a mancha branca embaixo da cama por um tempo, até que um estalo atingiu seu cérebro alterado.

Era o lenço que ele tinha roubado de Lan WangJi! O que ele havia usado para se limpar naquele dia...

Wei WuXian tinha se esquecido completamente que tinha pego aquele item para provocar Lan WangJi, ele começou a rir forte de ponta cabeça, sem acreditar que aquilo estava ali. Ele riu tão forte que seu corpo se moveu e ele acabou caindo no chão, de cabeça.

O tombo interrompeu o sorriso momentaneamente, mas bastou olhar de novo para aquele pedaço de tecido que Wei Ying começou a rir de novo, tão forte quanto antes.

Por fim, vencido pelo cansaço, ele dormiu bêbado no chão do quarto, mesmo em sonho sorrindo pela lembrança não convencional que guardou.

2 – Chegando ao Recanto das Nuvens

Alguns dias depois de sair da cidade de Yunmeng, Lan WangJi chegou de volta ao Recanto das Nuvens, sendo logo recepcionado pelo seu tio e seu irmão. Como já era tarde, Lan Qiren resolveu deixar que o relatório da caçada noturna fosse entregue no próximo dia. Lan XiChen acompanhou WangJi até o Jigshi, perguntando sobre sua viagem.

Lan WangJi parecia muito cansado, então ele não quis se demorar muito, mas havia algo nos olhos do irmão que não estava lá antes. Ele parecia mais feliz.

“Irmão, aconteceu algo bom fora do normal nessa viagem?”

Lan WangJi parecia surpreso, e um pouco cauteloso.

“Por que a pergunta?”

“Nada, você parece mais feliz que o normal.”

“...”

“Então aconteceu?”

“... aconteceu.”

Lan XiChen sorriu, se o seu irmão não o tinha contado depois dessa pergunta, ele provavelmente não contaria ou não estava pronto no momento. Mas sabendo que ele havia passado por Yunmeng antes de voltar, ele já imaginava o que, ou quem, poderia ter sido o culpado.

O que ele não imaginava era o como ele era culpado.

“Você está muito cansado, vou te deixar ir descansar.”

WangJi se curvou.

“Obrigado irmão.”

“Durma bem, até amanhã.”

“Até.”

Lan Wangji se virou para entrar em sua casa, XiChen o observou enquanto entrava. Ele quase podia ter certeza de ter visto um traço de um sorriso no rosto do outro rapaz.

3 – Sua Irmã Sabe Mais

Jiang YanLi aproveitava o passar da tarde fazendo o que mais gostava, cozinhar. Ela e os irmãos armaram uma fogueira e cozinhavam junto com vários discípulos da seita YunmengJiang ao ar livre, próximo de uma das bordas de um lago. Os garotos mais jovens aproveitavam a tarde matando o calor, se jogando na água. Era só mais um dia comum para eles, mas para qualquer outra pessoa pareceria uma festa.

Wei WuXian estava deitado sob a sombra de uma árvore, com uma palha na boca e um braço cobrindo os olhos. Ele estava só esperando a famosa sopa da sua irmã ficar pronta para começar a reagir como um ser vivo.

“A-Xian, venha cá, a sopa está quase pronta, me ajude a organizar as tigelas.”

“Estou indo!”

Wei WuXian distribuiu os potes com sopa entre os discípulos da seita e as crianças da região, secretamente mantendo o pote mais recheado meio escondido para si mesmo. Quando terminou de distribuir, ele pegou seu pote com satisfação e foi sentar-se perto de sua irmã.

“Irmã, a sopa está muito boa. Qualquer um de Gusu que viesse provar sua sopa estaria ascendendo aos céus nesse momento.”

YanLi riu do comentário.

“Você pensa muito em Gusu, não é A-Xian?”

Wei WuXian olhou pra ela com a colher ainda na boca, desconfiado.

“Hahaha, aquele lugar deve ter deixado uma impressão forte em mim.”

YanLi balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso de quem sabia mais do que contava.

“Na próxima vez que o Segundo Jovem Mestre Lan vier aqui, eu vou ensiná-lo a fazer essa sopa. Assim você também vai poder comê-la quando for por lá.”

Wei WuXian engasgou de leve. Jiang YanLi massageou suas costas, segurando um riso.

“Não precisa se preocupar com isso irmã, lá é muito entediante com as milhares de regras, eu não quero ir lá de novo.”

“Mas eu tenho certeza que você deve ter achado motivos que compensem uma visita, apesar das regras. Afinal, o lugar não deixou uma forte impressão em você?”

Wei Ying forjou um sorriu tentando esconder o constrangimento. Jiang YanLi abriu um sorriso e resolveu encerrar o assunto por aí, no momento.

Wei WuXian tomou o resto da sopa em silêncio, suspeitando que mesmo antes de precisar se preocupar em ativamente em esconder as ‘impressões que ele tinha de Gusu’, sua irmã já sabia mais do que ele imaginava.

\-----------------

Comentários

Agradeço a leitura, todos os comentários e espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
